paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Milli
Milli is Geo's sister and is related to Bot. She is a Corgi-Beagle mix. She is 6 years old and she is female. Physical Appearance: Milli has corgi fur. She's the image below, She has black and white fur with brown ears and brown eyes. The outfit's default color is pink. The outfit changes color and pattern (In Milli's Many Patterns). Sometimes when someone or Milli mentions her suit, she curtsies for fun. She has definite age to be 6 years old, according to the PAW Patrol Fanon wiki website. Just like in PAW Movie! Powers and Abilities/Weapons: * Milli-Measure: In Milli's pup-pack become a ruler, scale, Etc. She can also use it to add measurements to specific things, which was revealed in one of their promos. * Pattern Power: In episodes up to "Pups Save the Big Boat Race", Pattern Power is, basically, applying a pattern onto an item. In episodes starting with "Pups and the Dinosaur Museum Mishap", Milli changes her outfit into a pattern mostly to add something missing to the pattern by peeling the picture of the item off with that picture fading then more color added, to fix a pattern or to follow a pattern to get through obstacles. Examples of her dress patterns are on Milli's Many Patterns. * Pup-pack: Milli's pup-pack has tools to extend to her liking. See more on Milli-Measure. * Karate: Milli knows how to do karate. She has powerful chop, kick, even tools in her pup-pack. She mostly uses her skills to get past pattern and remove measurements or to divide something into fractions. Bio: Personality Milli is really sweet, cute, and generous, but don't let her cute looks and sweetness fool you. Despite being 6 years old, she is also fearless, strong, and would do anything to help and save her friends. That's why she's the leader of "the Team PAW" or "the PAW team". She's also the strongest member of the team. Even though Milli really loves and cares for her brother Geo, she sometimes doesn't have faith in him with his ideas at first. Personal Life: Revealed in The Kitty Rescue, Milli has a female pet bunny named Whispers. In PAW Toy Store, Milli revealed to have some experience in playing the toy piano. Her favorite food is her Pattern Sandwiches. Also her favorite animals are bunnies. Milli is known as the animal-lover on the team. She just can't stand the sight of baby animals so much, that she can jump for joy. Her love for animals make her a great rider of animals. From horses, to dinosaur, to even dragons, Milli is not afraid to ride any animals, and she always asked before getting on animals. In Milli Saves The Day, she reveals her true brave side by going to the mission alone. Story: It is known is that Milli was born before Geo. It is not known how her pup-pack works and can grow and shrink and how her outfit has the ability to change patterns. It is not revealed to how she and Geo met Bot. Her parents and other relatives are not revealed as well. However, only relative that was revealed was her brother, Geo. Gallery: Corgi-Beagle-Mix-5-Millie.jpg Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Corgi Category:Beagle Category:Corgi Beagle mix Category:Geo Category:Milli Category:Bot Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:New Pups Category:New team Category:Animal lover